


Unhurriedly - Bang Chan

by staywithbeom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Slow Burn, Smut, bestfriend to lovers, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithbeom/pseuds/staywithbeom
Summary: Slowly, you're falling for him. And he's falling for you. None of you need saving because you already got each other. It only took you one, or two things to realize that he was the one.





	1. Chapter 1

"God, why are you so clumsy?" you let out, frustrated and annoyed.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't see your glasses there! Maybe if you put them somewhere else!" Chan said back, scratching the back of his head.

"What am I supposed to do now? Stay blind? You crushed them!" You whined as you raised your eyebrows, holding the broken frame and shattered lens of your eyeglasses. His image blurry due to your lack of sight, obviously.

"Fine I'll get you new ones okay? Let's go to the optical shop this weekend. I know you hate wearing your contacts but can you endure them for a bit?" He surrendered.

You let out a deep sigh and ran your fingers through your hair as you crashed on your swiveling desk chair, making it spin slightly. Chan sat at the edge of your bed, taking in the sight of you. Bare faced, eyes squinted, lips pouted. He felt terrible for breaking your glasses but he couldn't easily admit that it was actually his fault.

"Don't be mad anymore please." He stood up and walked over to you, as you looked at him lazily.

"I'm not, don't worry about it." You showed a wide grin, assuring him that you weren't.

Chan has always been the type of person to make up for his mistakes, you can really tell how he just wants to be a better person every time. He works hard at what he does, and you loved being a part of his life because not a lot are. He has been your best friend ever since he came to Korea. You were a sophomore in high school that time and so was he. You grew up in another country and only came to Korea to study. It all started when you noticed that he was a regular at the same café as you were. He would be there on his laptop and earphones till closing hours, all alone.

Your paths crossed when the café was running short of seats and the only one available was the empty spot next to you. "Mind if i sit here?" He asked in korean, "sure." You said in english.

"Oh you speak english?" his face lit up. "Yeah, I grew up somewhere else, I just came here to study. What about you?" You asked as you took a sip of your cold tea.

"Ah i was born here but we moved to Australia when i was very young, then stayed there till i was like in 6th grade. I came here because I got recruited by JYP when I entered the global auditions." You sensed that he was kind of shy to admit that he was training to be an idol.

"Yeah? That's awesome, you seem to be dedicated in what you're doing, goodluck."

Days, weeks and months have passed, you would often meet at the cafe and you've learnt a lot about each other. About how he has a hard time sleeping at night, how his wardrobe is basically just black and white, how he puts the ramen seasoning in boiling water first before the noodles (he says it tastes better that way, but you can never really tell the difference), and how much pineapple juice he drinks in a day. During rough days, you two would eat somewhere else and let out your worries, platonically. Emphasis on that because you guys considered each other as best friends. He often spent holidays alone, because going back and fourth to Australia, one, costed too much. Two, he wouldn't get to spend that much time before he has to get back anyways. So instead of letting him have his holidays lonely, you would let him spend Christmas and New Year's Eve with your Mom, since your dad was way back home abroad.

You looked up to him, in a way that he felt like both a brother and a partner. Many times he wanted to give up because he felt like everyone were steps ahead of him and he was doing everything he could to catch up, but he still couldn't. He had watched the people who he had tried with debut before him, and yet, he's still here. He felt so stagnant, like he was stuck. Through his dark days and hard times, you were always just a call away. He looked tough on the outside but he's definitely one of the most empathetic people you have ever met.

——

As you arrived at the optical store with Chan, you thought if you should get the exact ones you've had before, or choose a different one. "Do you think other frames would suit me?" You crossed your arms as you scanned the displays. Chan got a frame that he thought would suit you, "Look at me" he said as you turned to face him and he slid the frames on you. He raised his eyebrows and pouted his lips, trying to figure out if it was the perfect pair.

He shook his head and took it off to look for another one, thin gold metal frames that weren't too small, or too big. He put it on for you again, and stopped for a moment. Both of you had eye contact as your lips were slightly parted; his look felt like it went beyond just your eyes. You realized your heart raced a little. But before you could process it, he broke the silence and rubbed his hands together, "Okay perfect, get those." He grinned in satisfaction.

"Alright, it's your money anyways." You playfully shrugged it off.

After you got your eyes checked, thankfully the lenses that you needed were in store already, so you didn't have to wait for a long time for it to be ready. Your new frames were handed to you and you wore it right away, finally seeing your surroundings in high definition. "How do i look?" You smiled at Chan and showed off your frames.

"Good enough. You don't look like a scary teacher anymore." He laughed.

"You should have kept the second one to yourself" you rolled your eyes at his remark. " I'm kidding!" He playfully said as he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you to his side as you walked off the store.

"Thank you." You looked at him from the side as his arm was still wrapped around you, "It was my fault, silly. You're welcome. Lets grab something to eat yeah?" he offered.

"Bingsu!" You smiled at the thought of your favorite dessert, it was his too.

"Sounds good to me." He was satisfied by your choice.

Chan was generous, he loved to see you enjoying. Especially with food, you were never really the one to be materialistic, you didn't like to dwell on objects that were nothing more than just temporary. But eating, it was your happy place. As well as for Chan, you loved trying out new menus with him, some were probably really nasty, in between or really good. You two put your taste buds to its limits, it was your favorite bonding. Whenever you would walk around the mall or even outdoors, you two always wanted a snack to munch on, it was like some sort of fuel that kept you guys going.

"You're such a messy eater. Slow down!" You grabbed a napkin and wiped the corners of Chan's mouth that had ice cream on it.

"I'm sorryyy! It's way too good." He continued eating, shoving spoonfuls of shaved ice into his mouth, savoring each one.

"3,2,1" you counted down the moments left till he would catch brain freeze. Just right on time, Chan dropped his spoon and held his temples as he shut his eyes, letting out a hiss. You laughed your ass off, it was quite a sight to see.

"That's not so funny now isn't?" He shot you an evil look as he was still trying to tone down his brain freeze.

"Yes it is. I told you to slow down dumbass" You argued, still giggling.

"Such a joy to see me in agony." He sarcastically said.

"Shh it's my guilty pleasure." You smirked and took a spoonful of strawberry shaved ice up to your cold lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"How has your training been going? Monthly evaluations are coming up." You asked Chan as he was fumbling with something on his laptop, it was probably about the same thing.

"Same old, it's like i'm never making any progress." He said blankly, like he didn't even worry about it anymore.

"There you go again negatron. I'm sure things will be better this time, you'll never know when you're another step closer." You tried to assure him.

"But that's the problem. I've been training for 6 years, everyone's more than a step ahead. Heck, they're fucking miles away. I don't know where i lack, I've been trying so hard. I've lost so many people from being left behind already. All the bosses say is just that i'm not ready, when i know i am." He threw his head back and ran his hands through his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Who needs a hug?" You got up from his bed, where you were casually lounging. Most of the time you've probably taken more naps on his bed than he has, cause he's always on his desk, working nonstop.

"I do." He pouted. You walked up to his desk while he sat on his chair, with open arms as he buried his face on your chest and wrapped his arms around your waist. You carefully stroked his head with your hand, while the other rubbed his back.

Sometimes you don't really need words to make him feel better, you were sure that he has probably had enough of that. You believed in him, and you had to make him believe in himself too. It hasn't been easy but it will definitely be worth it.

"What about you? When's your recital? I'd have to go and squeeze that through my schedule." He inquired breaking the silence as you both went back to what you were initially doing. You were a ballet dancer, since you entered a performing arts school you took majors in ballet dance.

"It's not too soon, we don't know yet either. Hopefully it doesn't clash with any important dates."

"Right. Got it." the both of you sat in comfortable silence, minding each other's business within the same space. That's how it worked for the both of you, you radiate energy to each other, it just felt better to not work alone.

____

"Oh god my feet are killing me!" you cursed to yourself as you took off your pointe shoes and hissed at the burning sensation that your blisters gave. You had to admit that ballerina's feet weren't the prettiest sight, but every other dancer knows how much work and passion are put onto those dancing feet. You've been doing ballet for about almost 10 years now, and you plan to go on for as long as you body lets you. It was a big part of you you were, you wouldn't know what you you be right now if it wasn't a ballerina.

You were exhausted, and you hoped Chan might be free to pick you up so you could also eat some good food near your training centre.

_"Hey, are you free to come and pick me up here at the training centre? Let's grab something to eat, my treat. :D" _

You sent him a text and it didn't even take a few minutes for him to reply, so he mustn't have been too busy.

_"Your treat? I'm in! Be there in 10._"

You felt the enthusiasm in his reply, of course, it was food, free food to be exact. You wrapped up for the day and gathered all your stuff before you left the studio and went down to the lobby of the building.

Soon enough Chan was outside, waiting for you inside his car. Like the gentleman that he was, he went out and opened the door for you and helped you carry your stuff so he could put it at the back. "Thank you" you smiled and got comfortable in the front seat. "Where to?" He asked as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel,being all giddy, anticipating your answer.

"How about half and half chicken? With chapchae and lots of rice." You smiled at the thought, you were starving.

"Someone's got a big appetite. Should we get take out? You're tired, you should go get comfortable at home." his voice full of concern.

You see, Chan was always the one to be sensitive of his surroundings, this always included you. Your comfort and well being always mattered to him. "I guess so, also i stink and i need to take a shower." You laughed.

"Yeah you do. Lets go" And you went to drive and get your favorite food.

As you arrived home, you went to take a short shower before eating, it was only you and Chan around because your mother was still at work. "Hurry up!" you heard him shout from across the house, the poor boy just wanted to eat already, but of course he couldn't start without you.

"I'm coming! Geez, one more time you whine like that i'm not coming out." You teased.

"Then i'll come and get you" he shot right back.

"Make me!" you teased once again, having fun at the sight of his frustration and annoyance. You were almost done, you wrapped a towel around your body and put up your wet hair as you quickly tried to do your skin care routine.

Then without warning, Chan opened the bathroom door, he wasn't joking when he said he would come and get you. "Oh shit sorry i thought you were dressed! You're taking so long the food is getting cold hurry up!" he still left the door open, wondering why you haven't locked it in the first place.

But at the back of his head he tried hard to keep his eyes away from your almost bare figure. "Then what are you still doing here? I'm going to get dressed! Get out!"

"Ah, yeah right. Okay hurry up!" He awkwardly walked away and closed the door, trying to clear his head away from the the thoughts that might have just entered his head.

You were finally done and ready to eat, but you kind of think that something was missing in your meal. You went to check the fridge if you still had some cans of beer, and yes, both of you could drink because you were already over 18 so there was nothing to worry about. Cold beer would always be the perfect match for this kind of food.

"Down for some beer?" You got two cans in your hands and raised them up as you smirked at Chan.

"Do you still have to ask?" You smiled and placed the cans of beer on the table as both of you opened the can, satisfied by the sound of the clicking and the spirit of the beer coming to life. "Cheers!" you took a huge sip and savored it. It was good, so good. It wasn't the first time that you both had dinner like this, but it never got old.

One can turned into two, then three. You became tipsy and so did Chan. "Your mom's not gonna kill us? Are you sure?" Chan was kind of worried as he sat on your couch, looking at the ceiling.

"Nah, it's gonna be fine, she loves us too much." You took a seat beside him as he put his arm behind your back.

"You should stay the night, you can't drive like this i'm sorry i shouldn't have let you drink. You must be busy, but don't worry you still have some of your clothes here, the ones that i borrowed from you" You suggested.

"You mean stole? You always take shit from me whenever you visit!" He creased, his face and neck were slightly red due to the alcohol, showing his asian flush.

His eyes were moist and hazy with a hint of red. "Sorry, they're way too comfy." you say.

"They're still clothes that are made of cotton i never understand why you prefer to wear those instead of the ones you have." He shook his head and rested it on your shoulder.

He was dozing off. You heard the doorbell ring and it was probably your mom, you slowly got up and gently placed his head on the back rest of the couch and opened the door. "Hi mom" you greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Oh? what happened to Christopher is he okay?" He literally calls him Christopher like he's her son, it rolls off so naturally.

"He's okay, he just had too much beer to drink, i told him he could stay the night, he can, right?" you asked.

"Sure, we have an extra mattress, he can sleep on the floor at your room." "Okay mom, thank you" Your mom proceeded to her room to freshen up and rest as she was exhausted as well.

"Chan, wake up and try to freshen up, i'll get your clothes ready okay? Have some water." He groggily rubbed his eyes and tried to get up as slowly as possible because he could feel his head spinning.

You held both of his arms till he regained his balance, and he went to the bathroom to freshen up. "There's an extra folded towel in there, you can use that. Here's your clothes, i'll be in my room." He lazily nodded.

Chan didn't have the highest tolerance towards alcohol, but he loved the feeling it gave because he said that it relaxes him. Most of the time he can't sleep at night because he thinks too much, his mind was fully occupied. Though he didn't want to form the habit of having to consume alcohol for him to fall asleep, it was nice to have days off. The buzz of the alcohol has hit him as his senses become more sensitive, he feels warm to the core, but at the same time, as the air hits him, he shivers. Chan wraps his own hands around his arms as the pressure marks his skin, making it red and white. He lingered a little too long on the door way, because he couldn't take his eyes off your figure until you reached your room. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to regain the composure that he has left, then finally went and took that much needed bath.

The shower made Chan feel a little less tipsy, he felt fresh and revitalized and considered that maybe he could drive back to his place, another voice saying that maybe staying the night wasn't such a bad idea after all. He carefully entered your room because he thought you were past asleep, but you weren't. You were on your phone, wearing your sleepwear which consisted of a sleeveless top and some silk shorts. He didn't know how to exactly feel about it, because it's the first time he has actually seen you like this rather than on facetime. It was also the first time that he has slept over your house for the night, then he thought maybe it wasn't so bad to to this often from now. Whether he was drunk or not.

"Sorry to have made you fix all of these for me, i shouldn't have drank that much." Chan rubbed the back of his head feeling sorry about the inconvenience he might have given you.

"Chan, don't worry alright? You're not just anyone and you know that. You're like family, so feel at home." You threw him some pillows and gave him a blanket as he settled down on the mattress you set up for him.

"You're the best i really have no idea why you always put up with me."

"It's what best friends are for." You smiled at him with your tired eyes almost going shut.

"I love you a lot you know that right?" he glances at you. It was normal for the both of you to express these things to one another, because you knew that the both of you deserved to be appreciated in many ways.

"I know. Goodnight" you replied to him as you tucked yourself in your blanket. "Goodnight."

\---

You were the first to wake up before Chan along with your mother who as already preparing breakfast for the three of you. "Good morning, I'm cooking some hangover food in case any of you got one." Your mom said whipping up some eggs and meat, with some special soup she always makes.

"Thanks mom, I don't really have one but surely Chan does." you laughed at the thought of him complaining of the headache he has once you wake him up.

With a sympathetic tone she replied, "He's a strong kid. Having so much on his plate and waiting for so long. I really hope he gets to debut soon." For the past years your mom has got to be with Chan a lot. It's probably the motherly instinct she has, that she's able to recognize his traits very well, like he's her own son.

"Yeah, the least we can do is be there for him, you know he doesn't have a lot he can depend on. Thanks for always having your arms open for him." She nodded and gave you a closed-lip smile as she continued to cook.

You went back to your room to see if Chan was already awake, to your surprise he's still very much asleep, his face puffy and lips slightly parted and swollen, shaped like a soft heart. Waking him from his slumber would be a crime. Unfortunately you had to because it was time to eat. "Chan wake up," you shake his arm lightly, all he did was groan and grabbed a pillow to cover his face. How stubborn. "You have to eat, breakfast is ready. You wouldn't want to make the food wait, mom's going to scold you." He slowly removed the pillow from his face, got up and stretched.

"Oh god my head is throbbing" He complained in a hoarse and raspy voice, which highlighted his accent. He winced and rubbed his temples.

"I knew it. We'll wait for you at the table, don't take too long." You left your room as you patiently waited for him at the dining table.

"Wow Auntie, these look really good. I should eat breakfast here more often" he chuckled as he took a seat, taking in the steam of the soup and hot rice on his plate.

"Why not? You can come over here anytime for breakfast" Your mom kindly offered. "Nah mom, he wakes up way too late, he isn't a morning person." you shot.

"I'm.. not too bad! I just always stay up late that's why." He sulked and made a pouting face. "Okay okay, but just know that you're welcome to eat here anytime! A growing boy like you shouldn't keep on eating food from the convenience store." Your mother reminded him.

"Will do auntie, thanks for the wonderful meal! This will definitely cure this hangover of mine." He let out an airy laugh started eating away. You can definitely tell that he hasn't had this kind of food in a while, the way he wholesomely savored every bite says it all. It made you realize how you were still kind of lucky to at least have one member in your family with you, and at the same time you wish that Chan finally gets the time to visit his family back in Australia. He doesn't really talk about how much he misses them because it would make him even sadder, Chan was the type to avoid sensitive things about himself and his life in order to keep himself from falling apart. You never forced him to talk about anything, because he will talk about it when he wants to, and when he's ready.


	3. three

You went out on your own today because you had to go fit for new pointe shoes, they wear out so easily that you constantly have to get new pairs often for backup. After school you headed to the mall and went to your favorite ballet store. You got yourself fitted for new shoes as some new designs were introduced to you, but you still preferred the usual ones that you wore, they gave a familiar sense of comfort to you, especially when it was time to customize them. A ballerina's pointe shoes always need to be made especially for yourself, and not anyone else's. Otherwise it would feel like you're dancing with someone else's feet.

After getting fitted you decided to get a meal before you go home, since you had a recital coming up you shouldn't be eating too heavy or else you wouldn't be able to maintain your ideal weight for your performance. You went to grab something at subway and swore that you saw a familiar face. And just right on time they go ahead and call your name. "Hey ___! How have you been?" You turn around to see the charming boy, which used to be your ex.

You haven't seen him in a while, roughly around half a year. You had a decent closure, but you can't deny the fact that during the period of his absence, he hasn't really left your mind completely. You wondered how your paths never managed to cross for that long, when you just lived in the same city. You never really knew how you would feel when you see him again, but you tried to anticipate it. "I- I'm doing well, it's been a while. I got fitted for new pointes today." You replied as you tried to keep your composure from his eyes that looked the same since the first day you met.

Your heart raced and you were weak in the knees. "That's good to hear, just dropped by here to pick up some food, is that a veggie delite? You still haven't changed." He knew you awfully well and you hated it. He probably knows that he's making you nervous right at this moment, and yet he still continues to do so.

"Yeah" you let out a stiff laugh trying to keep yourself from being too obvious.

"You know, maybe we should give us another shot." Your eyes widened and your eyebrows raised. The smile you managed to form instantly became a thin line, he did not just tell you that.

You felt nothing but anger and confusion. You were mad because he was the one to leave you, and confused because you didn't feel that you still wanted him, when getting him back was all you had been holding onto, for as far as you could remember. Sure, the first few months you were holding onto that small thread of hope, that slowly vanished. Why did he have to come back when you were already almost perfectly fine? At the same time you felt like you already wanted someone else, but you couldn't wrap your head around who it was. Or simply, you didn't want to admit it to yourself yet.

“You’re kidding, right?” Your expression cold and bitter.

“No, I just regret it. I regret that i left you when all you ever wanted to do was stay even when i wasn’t worth it. But i want to show you now that i am. I’ll be better for you.” He begged as his eyes were sincere, but you couldn’t get yourself to feel anything. It didn’t work on you anymore when a few months ago you swore that if this moment ever happened, you wouldn’t hesitate to bring him back into your life.

“I’m sorry. I really am but it’s not like that anymore. I’ve been doing so well on my own. You're not the one that i I want in my life anymore.” You looked him straight in the eye this time, because you meant every single word that you just said.

“Someone else already? Cause i swear i remembered that you’d take me back in a heartbeat.” He scoffed.

“What makes you say that?” Once again as you felt your heart race and your anger reach its boiling point. He looks so highly of himself, his pride disgusts you. “Face it that you can’t have everything that you want. Not even me. Stop being so full of yourself. It looks awful on you.” You turned your heels and swiftly walked away from him. You were proud of yourself. And yet you were still unsure of this sudden rush of confidence that you had in facing him, not knowing exactly where it came from.

You quickly phoned your bestfriend hoping he wasn’t too busy for you to come and drop by his place. As soon as you got his go signal you went straight to his dorm, excited to tell him what had just happened.

“I really outdid myself today.” You smile.

“Yeah? In what? Ballet practice?” he said totally clueless.

“No, silly. I ran into him today. Well technically it was him who called for my attention but anyways. I totally disconcerted him.” You put your chin up with delight.

“Ah, so that’s who you meant.” He let out an awkward laugh, not knowing how to respond. He had never showed you how that guy made his skin crawl, he antagonized him ever since he broke your heart. Chan wanted to protect you from getting hurt, but it meant that he would get in the way of something that he does not really have business of, which was your intimate relationships with other people. The mention of his name stung a part of him. You kept rambling on how you totally nailed it with him but all Chan could think of is why he let someone else go ahead of him. Again, and again. Whether it came to debuting or to you. Why he always lets himself get trampled upon. Again, he let someone get a step ahead of him from his very own best friend.

“Chan, hello? Are you even listening to me.” You crossed your arms in displease.

“Ah yeah of course i was. Psh, its what he deserves really.” He acted as if he had been paying attention the whole time with a half assed response, but you didn’t buy it at all.

“Is something wrong?” you innocently asked not knowing his feelings towards this sensitive topic for him.

“I’m fine. Totally fine. See?” He showed a forced grin to make you knock out of it. “Chan, tell me what is it? Sorry i kept talking about myself, what’s bothering you?” you sincerely asked once again.

“I told you it’s nothing.” He dragged his words to make it seem like he really means it, but you knew him too well, there was definitely something wrong.

“Chan, please. Don’t act this way tell me what it is.” You tried to ask him calmly. 

Very softly he said, “I just thought i’d never hear his name ever again. Especially from you.” you could barely hear it. Almost as if he didn’t want you to.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You sat closer to him.

“I can’t let him ruin you again.” Once again, he was barely audible.

“Chris. Look at me.” You say as he slowly looks up to you with bleary eyes. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore okay? I turned him down for good this time. Also today, i realized that there’s this part of me that isn’t with him anymore. I think it’s with someone else now. No, screw that. My heart has always been with you. It should have been with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! if you've read this far i seriously love you. I was wondering if anyone would read it f i had a new chapter about the post-confession and if you guys wanted to know how chan reacted. a comment or a kudos would definitely help! thank you <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! post confession chapter since i received some good feedback, i'm glad that you guys like it. Thank you and enjoy <3 x

With no words said, Chan came closer to you ‘til your faces were mere inches apart as you could feel his soft breath against your skin. His gaze simultaneously shifted from your eyes then to your lips. At one point in your friendship this scenario crossed his mind, thinking that it would never happen because he felt like you never saw him as something more than your best friend. He endured it, the way he had to see you love someone else, when he knew that it should have been him. He knew that he would be the one for you, through the years of friendship rather than his feelings for you to get in the way of your relationship. So hearing this from you felt like cloud nine for him. 

He never expected for his feelings for you to ever come above the surface, so at this very moment, he could barely stand still on his feet. He’s in a place he never imagined he would be in. That is, with you.

The kiss was soft and sweet,it felt like a breath of fresh air. It was unlike any kiss you’ve ever had before. He felt very much like home. Like you were welcomed and embraced, you were accepted without even having to ask. Chan was definitely everything, all at once. 

As his hands cupped your face, you held them with yours and pulled away from the kiss. Taking a deep breath as your eyes were closed, you opened them to see the boy that has been there all this time. The boy who supported you in your dreams and stood by you whenever it got hard. The one who always told you that you were doing well, and made your worries vanish. 

“You were worth the wait.” He smiled and gave your forehead a kiss. And pulled you into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry it took me this long.” You apologize as you bury your head into his chest. 

“What matters is that we’re here now. Like I said, you’re always going to be worth it.” He stroked your hair gently as you two stayed in that position for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, like you always did. But this time, you got to enjoy it even more. 

“How long are we gonna stay like this?” You let out a laugh, yet it only caused him to hug you tighter. 

“Shh can you let me enjoy this I’ve been wanting to do this with you for ages.” He gently rocked you from side to side, not letting go of the embrace. “Stay for the night. Please.” He cooed as you both pulled away from each other.

“But mom’s going to look for me what am I gonna say? I’ve never slept the night here.” You say as you approach him while he sat on his desk chair, wrapping your arms behind him and playing with his soft hair. 

“Just tell her you have to help me with something, it’s me she can’t say no” he shrugged confidently. 

“Yeah? Help with what huh? I don’t know anything about music.” You looked at him trying to get a more practical reason. 

“Who says it was about music?” He naughtily smirked. You playfully hit his shoulder as you felt yourself blush. “Shut up oh my god.” Both of you laughed out loud but you still tried to make up a valid reason. Chan staying at your house had different terms than you staying at his place, especially overnight. 

“Text her at like past midnight and tell her you fell asleep while watching a movie? Tell her it’s kinda too late to go home. It’s gonna work I promise.” He gave you a silly thumbs up.

“So clever now yeah? You must have used that before genius.” You mocked him as you tried to consider the excuse. It was Chan after all. Your mom surely wouldn’t mind. 

Chan stayed on his laptop for a while, as per usual but you were getting sleepy already, so you went ahead and asked if you could go ahead and sleep. Chan suddenly closed his laptop and dropped everything he was doing at the moment and snuggled under the sheets with you. “Oh? I thought you still needed to finish something.” You faced him as he tried to enclose the space that separated you on his double sized bed. 

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’

He wrapped his arms around you as you kept your face warm on his chest. Everything was so natural and comfortable, because the both of you were so familiar with each other already. Like everything was automatic, no awkwardness at all. You took in his scent that you have come to love, the mixture of musk and vanilla, and it helped you slowly fall asleep. 

“I love you.” He whispered, not knowing if you heard it or not. But you willingly responded, “I love you too.” 

This time, it wasn’t just as friends anymore, but it was in the way that it had been meant to be, which was as a significant other.

\---

Morning came as the translucent sunlight shone upon his windows, softly hitting your faces. Your back faced Chan as he still had both of his arms around you, but a bit loose this time. You slowly tried to free yourself from his grip, but then again, it only caused him to pull you closer. 

“Just a little longer” he groaned, of course you couldn’t resist him even if you tried. You simply smiled to yourself and held his arms that were closer to you, the subtle warmth from your bodies radiating. 

After a few minutes he finally let you stand up, you planned to prepare breakfast. “What is this? These are all instant noodles and canned food, and chips? This won’t do.” You crossed your arms and shake your head. 

“That’s why I always like to eat with you, so I don’t bother storing food here.” He slowly got up from his bed, and walked over to you, once again wrapping his arms around you from behind. He could never get enough of you, especially now that he has you to himself. “I could do this with you like the whooole day. I’m not even kidding.” He said as he put his chin over your shoulder. 

“I don’t mind.” You smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned to face you and kissed you on the lips. 

The kiss got deeper as you turned to face his this time, putting your arms behind his neck while you gently ran your fingers through his hair. He placed his arms around your waist as he pulled you closer, not allowing any space to get in between. Slowly you felt his bulge touch your crotch, which definitely aroused you. Your tongues roamed each other’s mouth as he gave your ass a light squeeze which made you pull away from him because you were flustered. “Sorry, did you not like that?” He quickly asked. 

“No I love it, it’s just- It made me.. Shy.” You bite your lip as you tried to hide your face on his shoulder and let out a small giggle.

“God, you’re adorable. So adorable.” He lifted your head from his shoulder and slowly trailed kisses on your neck, you felt yourself getting wetter each moment. His hands traveled from your lower back to your neck, then to your tresses. You threw your head back and tried to contain a moan from escaping.

Slowly, you lifted his shirt halfway to feel his insanely toned abs, but there was one thing that you were dying to do. You slowly lowered your hand as you rubbed your palm on his hard member. Causing him to let out a throaty moan. You smirk in satisfaction as it sounded like music to your ears. 

You felt the cool air hit the skin of your lower back as his cold fingertips lifted your sweater, only to find out that you were braless. “That’s very sly of you.” He smirked and took in the sight that took his breath away. You were more beautiful than he had ever imagined.

“Who sleeps in a bra?” you let out a small laugh, and proceeded to take off his shirt as well. “Definitely not you.” He said back. He carefully lifted your shirt until it reached the top of your head, and threw it across the room. 

His large hands cupped your breasts as he gently massaged them, taking the buds in between his tongue and savouring them. You moan in pleasure as the friction in between your thighs was becoming unbearable. You take his face with both of your hands and kissed him, hard. You walked towards the edge of his bed and pushed them towards it, causing him to fall back. “Oh so you're about strength now?” He teased as you hovered in front of him, straddling his thighs. 

“Shhh let me enjoy this.” You said, an awfully familiar line. You take the hem of his shirt to your hands and swiftly lifted it up until it was off. You threw it across the room, giving your shirt company. 

You grind on the tent of his pants, you were driving him nuts. Your bare chests rubbing against each other as you dig your nails behind his muscular back. He moans at your motions, leading him to overdrive. You offered to take off his sweatpants and boxers, which he gladly allowed.

As his member springs up, you take in the massive sight. He was so painfully hard, it was exciting. He was panting as his mouth was agape, anticipating your next move. “Should I ride you?” You bat your eyelashes.

He swallows, “Yes. Please. Condoms are in the first drawer.” He weakly pointed to his lamp desk, out of breath. You take off your shorts along with your soaked panties and stand up from his lap as quickly got the condom. You checked for anything suspicious and when you found none, you tore it open and slid them on for him. 

Again, you hovered on top of him as you positioned yourself to align with him, you slowly lower yourself, trying to take in every inch of him to the brim. “Oh dear god.” He said in his thick and gorgeous Australian accent that was to die for. 

He held your waist as he assisted you in riding him, lapping on his dick. Your moans no longer contained, instead it filled the whole room. Being a dancer surely gave you the strength to keep your pace, but eventually he knew he couldn't let you do all the work. “Babe, let me finish it up.” He whispered as he bit the lobe of your ear before he laid you down and hovered on top of you, repositioning himself. 

In a swift move, he was in you once again. And you take him, every single inch of him. It hits you hard, and it makes you scream his name. His thrusts gradually faster, until both of you could barely breathe. Until he gets sloppier, you anticipated his release. And he did, he came and subsided beside you. Both of your chests rose up and down, you look at each other, and laugh. 

You laughed as hard as you possibly could, what just happened was beyond your imagination. “God, what the hell” you blurt out, wiping the sweat that managed to form on your forehead. 

Chan does the same, he laughs and coughs because his throat became so dry, and he gets up, to fetch you a wet towel and clean yourselves up. “I knew you were crazy, but i didn’t know you were that wild.” He smiled and shook his head, as he ran the towel through your inner thighs.

“I knew you perform well on stage but I didn’t know you were that good in bed too, so that totally makes us even.” You grab him by the nape of his neck, and kiss him lazily. You simply could never have enough once you had a taste. “I love you.” you pull away and admire his bare features that were lit by the soft sunlight, and kiss him one last time. 

“I love you, too. Always, in all ways. Remember that.” He gave your forehead a tender kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
